A Voodoo Romance
by kefka62892
Summary: What would have happened if Dr. Facilier was send by his friends to the time of Snow White? Would he help the queen in her vanity to stay the fairest of the land or would he escape back... or would he fall in love with her?
1. A mysterious appearance

It had been a long time since Dr. Facilier had been able to open his eyes and not see a horrifying face smiling at him. Instead, when he opened his eyes today he saw that he wasn't with his friends from the other side anymore. He sighed and dusted himself off before standing up and fixing his hat on top of his head. He blinked a few times and then looked around to find out where he was. This wasn't his voodoo emporium nor was it any place he had been before.

He looked around but only saw trees and bushes obscuring the path. As a trick from the Loa, his "friends" as he called them, Facilier had been dropped into a completely different place then he had anticipated. He started to work his way through the bushes using his cane and also some help from his shadow, who even now was with him.

Finally, at the edge of the forest, he gasped. He saw a castle. Not a ruin or a large manor but an actual castle as they were build in medieval times. The Loa not only had dropped him into a different place, but in an all together different time. He cursed to himself about Tiana and decided to go to the castle. Maybe there was somebody that could help him.

Queen Grimhilde looked out of her window to the castle garden with a victorious smile. The mirror had said she was once more the most beautiful of the land instead of Snow White, whose beauty was beginning to shine through.

'Having the little princess dress in rags was a splendid idea,' she thought to herself as she looked onward.

Suddenly she saw a strange figure at the edge of the garden where the forest started. She frowned wondering what it could be. A knight in need? A peasant who was lost? Or maybe a thief out to steal her most precious thing, her beauty. She wasted no time in alerting her guards.

"I saw someone leaving the forests. I wish for him to be brought before me so that I may find out his purpose here and if he has malicious intent," She said to them.

The guards all bowed before their Queen and left to catch this mysterious man.


	2. Run into the guards

Having exited the forest, Facilier was walking straight for the castle in hope of finding some help in there. Just as he was making his way to the castle, he saw several men riding out toward him. They were all in full armor and clearly not looking for a friendly chat. Even though he was not able to fight against such odds, Dr. Facilier decided not to flee but to wait for them until they were where he stood. As the men surrounded him he looked at them as they whispered amongst one another. However, not a word was said to him.

"Good day gentleman. Would you be so kind as to tell me what you are doing here?" He asked them as his shadow started to quiver behind him.

"We are here to take you to the castle by order of our Queen." One of them said. He was dressed in complete red armor as was his horse.

"Your Queen hm? Well it would be impolite to keep her waiting then." He simply replied and allowed the men to search him through as they chained his hands and took him on another horse. They then went back to the castle.

The Queen had kept watch from her window and sighed seeing that the man her guards had managed to capture didn't put up a fight at all. She had at least expected him to punch one of them but she figured that he might have used his brain and chose to avoid a lost fight. She smiled again looking down at Snow White who was doing her daily routines around the castle. No one questioned the system and no one wondered about it. Perhaps a few men did speak about it behind her back but they never had the courage to ask it her personally why she had made such choices. A knock sounded on her door and she quickly closed her curtains and looked back toward the door.

"Come in," She said a little bit startled still as the head of the guards entered the room.

"Pardon me your majesty but we have captured the stranger. He waits for you in the throne room."

"Good," She said, "I'll be there to meet with him."

The guard closed the door again as she peeked through her curtain. Snow White had already gone back inside, but she still smiled to herself. She was still the fairest of the land.


End file.
